The Rest Of My Life Re-done!
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: Who hates new Degrassi & thinks the writers have been slacking? First with the finale, never putting Semma back together, only giving Manny a happy ending, and even letting Jane off too easy. What about Spin? and Sean? Let's try and fix this; I'm going to rewind to the start of Degrassi's movie 'The Rest of My Life' and I'm going to give them better endings, proper endings!
1. The Return

"Happy summer!" Spike said, hugging Emma who came back up the stairs from her room.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling, what a phrase to use.

"Where you going all dressed nice?" Snake asked, coming in from the last day of school.

Emma looked down at her nice black skirt and white tank top, her hair curled. Her hair wasn't so blonde anymore, it was a tanned brown color, looked rather nice on her and her eyes popped with it, and it matched her archy eyebrows.

"I'm going to go try to get a job for the summer." Emma admitted and cringed, "At the Dot or the mall.." she tightened her jaw, wishing there was more options.

So to say life wasn't going the way she planned was a complete dead on. Manny was gone to Hollywood, and even Jay who she was still dating but left behind at Degrassi, was doing fine. .got a good job at the auto shop he and Sea-

Emma shook her head, not wanting to finish that sentence and think about things and _people_ who have been gone out of her life and just didn't_, couldn't_, matter to her anymore.

Anyways.. Liberty was going away this summer, I guess she deserved it. She was getting a big break and going away to Hawaii; this left Emma.. pretty alone.

"See you later." Emma sighed, grabbing her purse.

MEANWHILE...

Spinner cringed, laying on a fold up bed in a tattoo shop with Jane to his right, getting tattooed at the same time.

"well," he spat out in pain, "This isn't too bad." he tried to say.

Jane giggled, and the sound of needle guns tattooing them were heard. She got a lock, and he got a key on his back. I don't know, it was her idea.. I guess since not being able to tell Spin about Declan, she thought this was the best way to explain how much she loved him. Tattoos were forever right? Like they should be..

"I got a letter.." she drifted, and handed him it.

Spinner opened it and as he got tattooed, he didn't know what hurt worse..that, or the fact he had no idea where this college even was.

"You got into Stamford.. where is Stamford?" he asked.

She frowned, but tried to bare a smile, "It's a scholarship Spinner, it's an amazing opportunity." she explained. He shook his head, not being able to look at her.

She went on, "It's far but..there's holidays and reading weeks, the least we wouldn't see another is like.. two months!"

Spinner couldn't believe this, she had been changing so much lately and when they do something so intimate like this, she springs this upon him! What was the matter with her?!

"Stop, just stop." Spinner snapped at the tattoo artist and grabbed his shirt, getting out of there.

Jane blinked and wondered why he ran off, and scoffed. Later that day, Jane sat at her chair for graduation, her friends around her wearing the same royal blue graduation cape and hat.

"H-hey." she stuttered to Danny, noticing Spinner not here for her graduation. He knew this was important to her, "Have you guys seen Spinner?"

Danny looked over and shrugged, "Probably got busy at the Dot."

THE DOT

Spinner was turned around, leaning on his counter as Jay checked out the half done tattoo, "Good job man. Did it hurt?" he laughed, shaking his head that Spinner didn't even finish it.

"Not as much as Jane telling me she was going away for MONTHS." Spinner snapped, turning around and Jay rolled his eyes, "This is a big deal! She's not going to be around a lot.. Manny's here more."

Jay nodded with a shrug, true. . but that's cause his girl just couldn't last too long without him. What Spinner's problem was, HIS girl, didn't cherish him as much as he did her.

"Man." Jay said, slapping his chest, "Just stick around for her.." he sat at the table near them

"What if she cheats on me? Meets another guy while she's away?" Spinner asked, not understand..that's already happened.

Jay shrugged, "I don't know man, if you feel you can trust her, stay with her. Work it through, it's worth it." Jay admitted, loving every time Manny came home to him, he smirked, "And trust me.. the lack of _youknowwhat _gets the girl QUITE happy to see you when she gets home." he chuckled.

Spinner leaned his back on the counter, wondering if he could trust her. It was a good brain turner..

Jay's eyes caught something outside the Dot's door window and he rolled his head back, grinning like an idiot, pointing at the door that opened.

It dinged, and as the figure Jay looked at came in, Jay pointed at him while adding to Spinner, "Or you can_ leave_ her here.. come back, and see if she's moved on." he nodded to the figure who walked up to them, "Right Cam?"

Sean Cameron stood there, a small smirk on his lips, his hair grown back out and looking more buff then before.. what war did to his biceps..

Jay stood up from his chair, embracing his old best friend into a manly hug and Spinner shook his head smiling, "Dude!" he exclaimed, doing the same and Sean pulled away.

"So what's new?" Sean breathed, "What are talking about?" he looked to Spinner and back to Jay, "Right what?"

Jay smirked, rolling his eyes, "Oh nothin." he lied. .

Sean just snickered and ran his hand through his hair taking a deep breath as Spinner shrugged, "Screw it, Sean Cameron's back home and this is an excuse for a party! Hell with the girls!" he exclaimed.

They laughed but Jay mouthed 'no' to Sean, shaking his head. There was NEVER enough girls.

Spinner and Jay began to talk, asking how the army was and Sean's smile turned to a serious face, glancing out the Dot's door onto the street. He wondered where Emma was and if she was still around home this summer. He _needed _to see her, even if they had said they 'moved ' on, but that was just the easy way out.. lying. He wondered if she was still seeing that guy too, Damien.. or ANY guy for that matter. . it's been a while.

Meanwhile, Jane's class were tossing their hats up in the air so cheezy like, and she looked around, not seeing Spinner, and her heart fell. Was he really this upset?

"Really needed boy time, guys." Spinner declared, sitting with Sean and Jay in Jay's apartment.

Sean was staying with him for now, til he figured things out. He was completely done with the army, and he was really wanting to start building that auto shop he talked about before, like opening one up himself.. here in Degrassi.. but first he needed the love of his life back, his first love, his _only_. Or he'd build the shop somewhere else..because there would be too many memories here-

"Seanny!" Jay yelled, snapping him out of it and Jay gave him a look, he said his name about three times. Jay then shut his mouth and pierced it together, "Oh I know what's got you distracted."

Sean looked away, holding the beer bottle in his hand tighter and swallowed nervously.

Spinner looked confused, til chuckling and nodding, "Oh yeah he's got that look on his face." he said.

"I don't have a _look_." snapped Sean.

"It's the 'I brood without Greenpeace' face." Jay informed, laughing at Sean's glare.

Sean smirked though, he couldn't help it, they were right..and he hadn't heard Jay call Emma Greenpeace in a while...ah.. it was good to be home.

The Next Day..

Spinner was doing an interview with Jenna, and she finished explaining her hobbys, "I also love animals! And I've helped volunteer at the shelter before."

Spinner gave her a wierd look, "Yea.." he drifted, "But have you SERVED food before." he said.

She smiled weakily. That'd be a no.

Spinner sighed.. finding a new employee for summer help was getting hard. He had help by Holly J, but that was really it.

"Ok.. I will.. let you know.. Jenna." he said awkwardly, knowing he wouldn't call her, and as she left, Jane came in.

"Hey." she said, trying to smile and tilted her head, "You didn't come yesterday."

"Yea." he coughed, "I got busy."

"Too busy for my gradutation?" Jane asked, not understanding that and he looked away.

"Friend of mine came home from war." he explained and she 'oh'd'. He nodded and asked, "What are you doing here?"

She winced, sensing something WAS wrong with them "Came to make sure you didn't hire a bimbo." she teased, wanting to lighten the mood.

The door opened again and Spinner had to grin, "Emma Nelson" he said out loud and raised an eyebrow, what GREAT timing.

She carried his 'hire' sign from the front door, "Are you possibly.. still looking?" she asked.

Jane raised an eyebrow, looking to Spinner and praised her hands toward Emma, "Voila." she declared.

He grinned, but shook his head, "Wait, do you even know how to serve? Or even work the coffee machines?"

"Trust me." Emma said walking around the counter and making herself comfortable. Hey! She'd basically grown up in this diner too you know, "1 for cap, red button for milk, 2 for coffee." she said pointing at the coffee makers buttons.

Spinner was impressed, and Jane happily smiled. She was hired !

"You have your employee." Jane told Spinner and walked over to him, "Now about that party at Declans.."

Spinner cringed, and glanced at Emma behind Jane, "Actually. .I got this other party."

Emma leaned on the counter, and even noticed the tension and tried not to listen, but Spinner made it hard by looking so suspicously at her. What? Did she have something on her face?

"What other party?" snapped Jane, crossing her arms.

"A Welcome home party!" Spinner informed, trying to smile at her, "For that FRIEND I was telling you about." he tried to explain without Jane asking him more questions and tried to give her a look to shut up.

"The one from the army?"

Emma shot up so fast, her elbow hit the coffee maker right beside her, and it went crashing down and Spinner cringed, Jane jumped and all the customers turned to look.

"And that was the only thing you knew how to work." Spinner tried to joke to Emma, who just bluntly stared at the mess, and in disbelief at him.

SEAN WAS HOME?! And nobody warned her...

"Jobs yours." Spinner said, picking up a shirt on the counter and throwing it at Emma, trying to make her think of something else and quickly turned to Jane, "That pool party? I think I have a few hours to spare.."

he wanted to get the hell out of there, and not get blamed for letting the big cat out of the bag. Jane happily took his hand, waving to a in shock Emma, and they left.

Emma shook her head, trying to come to terms with this, and found her heart beating faster and faster. _He _was **home.**

Meanwhile..

"You want your job back huh?" Tony asked Sean, standing at the front of the auto shop and eyed him closely, glaring, but having to admit, the guy was great at cars.

Jay stood with them, nervously looking between and insisted, "He's a God with the engine." he reminded his boss who already knew and he shut up at his glare.

Sean clenched his jaw, trying to remain nice as his old boss glared him down then pointed, "No more cat fights between you girls either?" he asked, pointing at Jay now.

Jay snickered, that was soo long ago, the time when Sean found out about Emma and his dirty ways back in highschool. Sean had tried to punch him, almost broke his hand, and trashed the auto shop.

"I promise." Sean insisted, nodding and looking eager for this job.

"Fine." breathed Tony, knowing he was going to give it to him regardless.

The guys smirked at another and Tony whipped Sean an auto repair button up shirt and just nodded, leaving with that.

Jay's phone beeped and he looked down.

Sean looked to him and eyed his wierd grin, "What's with you?"

"You're not the only one whose returned home." smirked Jay, turning to the front door of the shop and quickly jogged out of the garage, seeing Manny standing there, holding her phone and smiling brightly.

She giggled, seeing how happy he was even though she visited just two weeks ago and she jumped up happily into his arms, and turned her head to kiss him deeply until he set her back down.

"Good to see you again, dimples." he teased, running his fingers down her hair.

She smiled and her heart skipped, before she turned her head to look beyond her shoulder, Sean Cameron walked out of the front door.

"SEAN!?" she exclaimed.

He smiled a bit 'caught' like, and scratched the back of his head as he came over. Manny's eyebrows raised..if going away and coming back from Wasaga wasn't enough to admit how good he looked.. you should see him now!

Jay gave her a warning tickle to her side as he slid an arm around her waist, catching her staring but she was also just in such AWE! Plus.. no one was better than HER man.

"How you doing?" Sean asked her, trying to keep cool.

She shook her head, did Emma even KNOW!? How long has he been here? Had they seen another?!

"Heard you were an actress now." Sean joked, looking blown away, "I'm more shocked you two are seriously dating though." he admitted playfully, pointing between her and Jay, but honestly.. it made sense. Both were confused partying wild cats..and they found love, real love, with another.

"He pays me to go out with him." Manny insisted, throwing both her arms around Jay with a cheeky smile and Jay grinned, rolling his eyes.

During this time at Declans pool party..

"Sup guys?" Declan asked as Spinner and Jane came into the back yard from his huge house. Rich boys, I tell yeah.

Spinner nodded and checked out the burgers he cooked, "Man you need some help?"

Declan shrugged, happily giving him the spetchula, "Sure man, go for it." he said. Holly J laughed beside him and turned to Jane.

"Want to go change into our swim suits?" she asked.

Jane nodded, smiling and rolling her eyes at the boys cooking on the BBQ and followed Holly J to the tent outside for Girls.

Jane changed to a black bikini, and Holly J helped tie her bikini at the neck.

Holly J happily sighed, "It all worked out, Spinner never found out. Me and Declan fell in looove and, I think the boys are even bonding over burgers." she laughed and Jane joined in.

"Yea, I am SO done with the highschool drama." Jane informed ever so ironically because outside the tent, Spinner glared at it, hearing everything they were saying. Jane...cheated on him..with Declan?


	2. Love The Way You Lie

_**Rihana: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**_

"Hey baby!" Jane happily hugged Spinner from behind as he numbly turned, wanting to go and tried shrugging her off but she wouldn't let go so pushed himself away from her, she gasped and Holly J walked up behind, confused, "What's wrong!?" Jane asked.

"You think I'm stupid!?" he asked her, staring at her feeling betrayed, "Declan?!" everyone around the pool stared and Jane's mouth fell.

Even Holly J stared and tried to step forward, "Spinner-"

"AND YOU!" he yelled, pointing so madly at her and couldn't explain just how much he hurt that SHE lied to him too..

Holly J jumped back, and felt hurt herself that he looked at her this way, like SHE even cheated on him.

Spinner turned, just as Declan came on over and then fell back hard when Spinner passed him, and punched him.

Everyone gasped, and watched Spinner storm off.

Emma worked as the diner door opened and Manny peaked her head in, "Anyone in a need of a GIRLS NIGHT." cheered Manny.

Emma turned from the table she took order from and squeeled happily, running over to Manny who was followed by Jay.

Jay blinked and smirked, shaking his head as these two embaraced hard.. how funny it was to imagine Nelson freaking out this much if she saw Sean again.

"Oh my god, you're home!" Emma happily said and Manny nodded.

"Hollywood was getting boring, has nothing on Degrassi." joked Manny with a giggle

Emma looked at Jay and eyed him, wondering if he knew Sean was back and if he'd tell her or be the horrible boy friend of her best friend.

Little did she know Manny knew too and just didn't know how to tell her.

"So what's new!" she asked them, preferably Jay.

Jay shrugged and Manny thought about it, "Same old." she confirmed, and Emma squinted her eyes, but let it past.

"What are you guys doing tonight? We have to catch up!" Emma told Manny, knowing there was a Welcome home party for Sean.. so it was probably being held at Jay's. . how could Manny run from that one?

"Uh.." Manny looked to Jay nervously

He coughed, catching her glare, "Me and Manny wanted.. alone time." he informed, lying like the ol' pro he was.

Emma crossed her arms, and couldn't tell if they were lying to her too.. but it made sense if they did really want alone time.

Emma listened but not really to Manny's Hollywood story. She wondered why Sean hadn't come seen her yet, or called her. . it had been a year since seeing him and before that small visit, another year before. She looked down sadly, feeling the ache in her heart. Maybe he had really moved on..

That night, Emma was alone on her bed, and she stared at the phone infront of her, just waiting for it to ring.

It didn't.

She looked up at her ceiling, and whipped a tear that fell from her eyes unwantingly. . She glanced to her right at the wall where she had a frame of a bunch of highschool memories, and her and Sean were two of the many few of them, one was the picture of him at her Mom and Snakes wedding, when she had GOD AWFUL hair, and the other one was when he returned to Degrassi, and they leaned on his car when she was suppose to be with Peter..but you can see the tension between them as he had his head toward her and smirking, and she looked down, smiling almost bashfully.

Emma leaned to her night table, opening her drawer and getting their last photo they took out, before he went back to war when he visited last time. It was the one where they renewed the photo he had of their first date, how embarressing. She wanted a copy too..and he smiled almost sadly in the picture but was proud of himself and the photo showed it, and she had a mysterious uneasy smile on too.

She had told Sean about dating Damien and quickly told him she moved on when he tried to get close to her when he arrived back at Degrassi.. she didn't know why she wanted to tell him so quickly.. maybe fear of getting TOO close to him again, and having to suffer the loss of him leaving again. It didn't do much though, cause when he left, she was as upset as she was the first time he went.

Why was she a victim to Sean Cameron's charming ways?! It could be so frusterating sometimes. Emma sighed, leaning herself on her elbow that laid on her knee and she put her forehead on her hand, shaking her head at herself.

Meanwhile, at Jay's apartment and Sean's 'welcome back' party... Sean found himself on the balcony a lot to get AWAY from the party.

He leaned on the rails and grabbed something out of his back jeans and brought it infront of him. The updated photo he took with him to Iraq, of him and Emma. He felt his heart twist and he stomach turn, wishing he didn't leave her to go, but he needed to prove himself to her.. how WELL that worked out for him.

Manny had found his hiding spot as she slid the glass door open and stepped out and she watched him look over and try to hide a picture he held, coughing awkwardly.

"party over?" he asked.

Manny gave him a look, glancing through the window at the party animals inside, cheering another and music still blasting.

It was far from over.

"Something tells me you just wanna be somewhere else right now.." Manny drifted, knowing him well.

Sean shrugged at her, trying to look like he had no idea what she meant and he stared at the ground as she rounded him, taking a look at the view until she grabbed something out of his back pocket.

"Hey!" he snapped, twirling around.

Manny gushed, the picture of him and Emma! She knew it!

"How come she's not here?!" she asked Sean, "have you even went to go see her?! How do you think she'd feel knowing you're here and avoiding her after all you've been through?"

Sean snapped back at her, not wanting to answer these questions, "How do you think Jay would feel knowing you grabbed **my ass** for that photo!" he snapped it back from her and shoved it into his pocket.

"Barely." she rolled her eyes but admitted it.

Sean looked off, his eyes washing over with pain, "Besides... Emma wouldn't care." he declared, "We've moved on."

Manny snorted, "Said the creep carrying her picture." she teased, eyeing him up and down.

"Manny." he warned, not liking to talk about this. Emma was his weak spot.

The glass door opened and out came Jay, looking at this scene oddly but nodded at Manny, "Babe, you're missing me out shot Spinner."

Manny sighed, remembering this last time, "He'll just puke Jay! Don't force him." she demanded.

"It's funnier every time." Jay insisted, giving Sean a look that he HAD to see.

Manny and Sean both rolled their eyes but went in, just as Ellie Nash smiled, coming over, "Sean.." She drifted, amazed to see him and how well he was doing.

He stopped in his tracks and so did Manny, going infront of him almost protectively, "oh no." she said, pointing and glaring at Ellie, "You're not here to try and steal, AGAIN, _another_ girls man."

"What?" snapped Ellie, already annoyed with Manny.

Manny was annoyed more, "Ellie's single! Sean's gone, everyone watch out or she'll try to take your boyfriend!" Manny remembered Ellie going after Craig, and even heard she played with Jimmy too, "Sean's back and not with Emma this time, and here you are. Little suspicious right?"

Ellie shot daggers and looked to Sean, "Can we talk, privately?" she put on a sweet voice.

Sean shook his head, which felt like it was ready to explode, "I can't do this right now." he informed both girls, shoving through the crowd and leaving his OWN party.

He took a deep breath, stopping near his car and looked around before getting his cell phone out...and he dialed that familiar number.

_Riing, riing_.

Without knowing the caller, Emma dove for the phone, trying not to sound eager but didn't expect it to be him anyways.

"Hello!?"

Silence.

Over with Sean, he swallowed hard, hearing her soft voice and opened his mouth, but couldn't find his voice. God. What does he even say?

**[Verse - Eminem:]****  
I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight**

Emma looked down at her phone confused, and put it back to her ear, "Hellooo?" she said sing song like.

God, was Manny pocket dialing again? Last time was horrific, she could hear her moaning and Jay saying things.. she did NOT want to hear that again.

Sean meanwhile, closed his eyes. It was too hard, and he shut his phone, pacing around his car slowly before he punched the back of it.

How the hell was he suppose to talk to her? Not sound so desperate and still in love with her? They were supposed to be 'friends' now.

THE NEXT DAY...

"I'm ready for my shift!" Holly J happily said, coming into the Dot and trying to act like nothing happened with her and Spinner the other day.

Spinner passed Emma plates, glaring at Holly J. You know, he thought they were close. He thought everything they've been through, like that robbery here even, him and Holly J were MORE than close, close enough for her to not lie to him and hide such a secret that'd hurt him away from him.

"Don't bother, you're fired." he said and walked around her.

She ugh'd and flew her copper hair to one side, putting her hands on her hips, "You're firing me? Why?!" she exclaimed.

He stopped to give a table drinks and went past her, "**Why **did you lie to me about Jane and Declan?" he stopped and turned, facing her, "You know, espasahlly with you DATING him now, you'd think you'd see what a jerk he is." he snickered looking off, "Like I've seen what a phony Jane is."

Holly J stared in horror that he knew, and she watched him walk to the back of the diner to take a break and she looked down, mad at herself and closed her eyes. She shook her head and left, feeling the guilt turn in her stomach.

Emma awkwardly stood there, not sure she could tend the diner alone. Oh god. She smelt smoke.

Did she smell smoke?

**[Chorus - Rihanna:]****  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**


End file.
